The Double Life of a Fangirl
by Softballnutster
Summary: LIfe was complicated. It always has been and probably always will be. But when I go to a Connect Three concert and things get a little rough, my life is taken on a roller coaster that started when I found that I was a princess. i suck at summaries, just
1. The Portal

Life has always been complicated for me. When you have two identities, one a crazy Connect Three fangirl in an advanced program with failing grades, the other a princess from another dimension, well, you get the idea. I guess I should start from the beginning. I guess I've always really known that I was… different… but the day I found out that my homeland was under attack, and I had been sent to this world to protect me, well, that *wasn't* the best news I've ever gotten. It all started as a regular school day at my junior high. Get on bus, get on homework, and desperately try to finish the algebra I knew I should've done last night. My dark and depressing BFF Holly sighed and turned on her itouch. My other friend, Megan, Got on the bus, which was rare, and rolled her eyes.

"You said you finished last night!" She exclaimed with a slight pout.

"About that…" I replied, not looking up from the equation I was supposed to be changing from point slope form to standard form, yet failing miserably at. Who (Besides my Math Teacher Mr. Flert (btw, what type of name is that?!), or any math teacher, they don't count as human…), actually cared if Ax+By=C?! SERIOUSLY! Any way, my day started of normal. It all went wrong when I went to the softball fields. See, I had been kicked out of girls basketball for my F in Social studies, and had nothing to do for the hour I was waiting for my friends practice to be over. So I walked over to the fields and sat doy on the pitching plastic on the far field. I thought I heard something behind me, and thinking it was my other BFFL, Sarah, I turned around. Of course, life is never that simple. Behind me was what looked like one of those portal things you see in the sci fi movies (Not that I'd be caught dead watching one of those, my mom is like a star trek addict.. it's kinda scary…). Well, being the idiot I was, I decided to walk through it. I mean, I had nothing better to do, besides my math (hehehe). I walked into the floor. Yep, the floor. I guess the dimensions didn't align perfectly, I never really figured it out. The floor was a cold white marble.

"What the crappers?! WHY is there a *FLOOR* right here?" I yelled. I brushed myself up as I got of the floor. I realized something was wrong. I stopped, and brushed down again.

"HOLY SHITZOU!" I exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A DRESS!!! AND MY CONVERSE!!! OH NO!! MY CONVERSSEEE!!!!" (I'm slightly attached to my converse as you can see…) I looked up and realized there was a guy watching me.

"Uh…. Hi." I said, blushing. I mean, this guy looked like he belonged here and depending on how long he'd been standing there he may or may not have seen be fall on my face out of nowhere, freak out about the dress, and heard me yell about something that had probably never graced the are of anywhere near where he lived. I mean, that sounds pretty much like something that an escaped asylum patient would say. But instead, he just smiled at me.

"Hi, We've been waiting for you." He said lightly. His eyes flicking where no guys eyes should be flicking. I decided then that I hated him.

"Uh… stalker much?" I muttered, apparently louder then I had expected. He chuckled.

"This way You highness." He said as bowed and held out his arm. I glared at him.

"I can walk by myself thank you very much." He laughed again.

"Of course." I was lead outside the palace-castle-thing onto a clear spot of grass.

"Here is your room." He said as he waved his arm in a general motion around the clearing.

"Uhh…. I live outside?" I commented. I heard him chuckle again. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves. Since he wasn't saying anything I walked around the clearing. Once I was in about the middle I saw something I hadn't seen before. A single thread hanging from nothingness. I glanced over at the man and he nodded. I pulled the string and had the strange sensation of nausea and someone repeatedly poking you in the stomach (you know you understand) as I saw the ground disappear and a carpet materialize.

"Sweetness in a bottle!!" I exclaimed as I looked around and went to the window. I could see the man still on the ground. I decided I could get used to this place, no matter what type of trouble it would bring. I would later regret this decision very, very much.


	2. My Room

**Author Note:**** Yo! I've gotten no reviews! R&R People, R&R! even if it's that suckish, still review! I need all the help I cans get!**

**I own nothing, sadly… I don't think I mentioned that last chapter…** **anyways, thank you to my readers….*what readers?* Shut up Sarah…**

The man came up to my room while I was captivated by the inroom pond and trees. My room was enormous. The walls seemed to be alive and glowing, and the floor was a soft carpet that looked a lot like a bunch of pine needles that had been softified (that's not a word, is it?) and placed in the large circular room. I had a hanging egg chair in the middle of the room, and a small koi pond with saplings around the edge. By the edge of the pond was a large rock with moss covering it like a carpet. The windows merged flawlessly into the wall and the room had the appearance of being outside, even if that outside was 100 feet in the air.

The man came up behind me and said, "You always were off in the woods causing troubles with the elves and whatnot, your room adapts to your needs and your liking. I remember when you went through this 'I love magic rainbows and leprechaun' phase." He chuckled. "Your mother was so devastated when you were sent to Earth." The man muttered. I looked at him.

"My who now?" I screamed quietly. This was so messed up. I could assure him with total confidence that my Mom was _so_ not devastated that I was born. Wait, home.

"EHMAIGAWD!!!! I MUST'VE BEEN HERE FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR!!! I HAVE TO GET BACK!" I screamed. "CREEPY DUDE!! SEND ME BACK!!!" The man looked at me strange.

"I'm the 'creepy dude' now?" he giggled (that's rite, giggled, there was something very…strange…about this man.

"YES NOW SEND ME BACK!!!" I screamed louder.

"Okay, okay, relax Kita, I'll—"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" I yelled at him again.

"I called you Kita, isn't that your name?" He questioned.

"NO!! My name is Katie Golds!" I replied, a trying to calm down and not totally failing.

"WHAT?! That inferior earth human scum! How **DARE** they name our princess anything other then her proper royal name?! I should send our best spell casters—"

"Woaaaaaah, take a chill pill! It's no big deal, but you know what is a big deal, THE FACT THAT I'm STILL HERE, *AND* WITHOUT CONVERSE!" I yelled.

"Right, I will count down too three and you'll be back at your original place. You will be called back to be taught about your home country." He said, "One, Two, Three!" I had the uncomfortable "Nauseous-and-being-pulled-by-stomach" feeling again, and landed face first in the dirt, back in my comfortable jeans, converse, and fancy t-shirt. I took out my cell phone and kissed it because it was all right and working, and checked the time. Damn it, it's 5. Practice ended 10 minutes ago, Holly and Megan must be looking for me. I grabbed my black back-pack (and thanked God it was there, I wasn't sure what to expect as soon as I got back to my world), and ran to the gym. I saw them waiting around, Megan with a phone to her ear. I sighed in relief and ran in. I was violently accosted by two very angry, sweaty girls.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!" Megan yelled.

"Chill! I was at the softball fields doing my homework but got carried away." I smoothly replied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Katie, you **NEVER** do your homework!"

"People change, sheesh!"

"Anyway, we went to the softball fields, since you said that's where you'd be, but you weren't there!

"Oh, well I guess that I was just walked into another dimension for an hour or two and found out in an alternate universe my name is Kita, and I am a princess!" I almost shouted at Megan. Her facial expression turned to defeat.

"Maybe we did miss you…" she muttered. The truth is always the best alibi. Especially when the truth is completely illogical, and your voice is always dripping with sarcasm. Ha.

We walked down to Megan's car, and the rest of the day was as normal as it could possibly be after you just find out you're a magical princess…

**Author note:**** Hope you liked it! It's a little bit longer then the first chapter… I will probably continue writing tonight o you may actually get more chapter tonight, I know, I'm totally amazing. O and R&R!!! PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!! I will give you all mcflurry's of your choice!!! Maybe! If I get a slave… *Thinks thoughtfully* lol**


	3. Death

**Author's note: ****Okay, I'm gonna try to make this one longer… I know it annoys the crap out of me when someone posts super short chapters so I won't post until it's at least 2 pages long and still, R&R, R&R.I think I finally hit the 2,000 word mark. Yay. OMG DID YOU HEAR THAT THERE WAS A JONAS BROTHERS LIVE CHAT ON SUNDAY AT 5PM/EST?! WOOHOOO**

**And do you actually think I'd be here, typing you a story, if I actually owned camp rock, the Jonas brothers/connect three, or anything except Katie, Sarah, Megan, and Holly? I can answer that for you. NO!**

The next day started the same as the day before it, but considering how that turned out, it was no solace. I was on edge during the bus ride. Holly noticed and asked if anything was wrong. She hadn't completely bought into the "We just missed her" story I had feed Megan. She's too snoopy for her own good. Then again, I'm _totally_ one to talk. I was the one who tied down a boy just to find out if he really had made out with the apparently hottest girl at our school… He hadn't. But still. That day went by without consequence. And the next one. And the next one. I started to think I had imagined the whole thing up. And no, that wasn't when I was sent back. That was when I had my 13th b-day. I wasn't sure, but ever since the trip to the other dimension I felt older. Like my spine was stronger, I could lift more wait, and I could do the mile run in under 6 minutes. I was also taller and certain parts of my body more developed (*cough*).

I had heard that Connect 3 was coming to town on the Saturday after my birthday, and had been begging my parents to go. They did buy tickets for me. But they never gave them to me. Because dead people can't.

It happened on my way to school. My mom had insisted that both her and dad drove to the school, it's kind of like a birthday thing that we've done ever since I started going to school. Anyway, they dropped me off, and since I was way early, I decided to walk around the back of the campus. That's when it happened. I was on the far side of the track field when I heard tires squealing and the sound of glass breaking and metal crushing, and a specialty car horn that played a concert G. Don't ask me, totally my parents idea. I ran as fast as I could to the road to see what happened. All I could really see was that a big pickup truck had hit a car. But that car was my parent's car. And my the look of the damage, there was no way that they were alive.

Tears started to well in my eyes. I thought about everything that they had ever done for me, and the tears burned down my cheeks. I shut my eyes try to stop the steady stream of tears coming down my face and ruining my eyeliner, but it was no use, I just cried harder. I tried to stop again, I mean I never cried, especially in front of the entire student body, but I couldn't. My best guy friend, Nick, came over and put a comforting arm around me and I cried into him chest, probably ruining his sweatshirt with my eyeliner, but I didn't care.

The next day I skipped school. I was staying at Sarah's house, and her mom said that I could stay home for the day, since my parents had just died and all, but Sarah couldn't stay, so I was pretty much bored out of my mind. I refused to let my thoughts wander to my parents, and rather ordered them to stay on the concert tickets I had just received from Sarah's mom. There was only one, but it was front row. I had almost forgotten about my adventure, now thinking that it was just a mind joke, some type of gas and infected my mind from chemistry. It was Thursday, so I would only have to endure one day of school before the night of the concert, but rite then, it seemed like to much. I heard that they were having a memorial service for them since my mom was one of those annoying parents that was involved in EVERYTHING that happened at school.

On Friday, I drove to school with Sarah. I knew my day was going to be bad when I saw on the ticker sign, "WE SEND KATIE GOLDS OUR HEARTS, MR. AND MRS. GOLDS WILL ALWAYS HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN OUR HEARTS." And when I saw that they had one of those " Do not drink and drive" signs in honor of my parents. It was even worse when I came in. There was a banner of my parents and a hall dedicated to them that had flowers bouquets all around they're faces. All my teachers pulled me over at the end of class and said that I didn't have to do the homework for the day, or for the next week, or something like that. I could tell they were trying to help, but they were doing a crappy job of it.

At least my friends knew to not mention anything about my parents or treat me any difference. Except they insisted they all buy me cookies and ice cream. Oh well, I didn't really mind that.

By the time school was over, I had almost had enough. As soon as we were back at Sarah's, I ran to the room me and Sarah shared and flopped down on my bed, got out my song book and started to write:

Looking at a picture  
Of you in my hands  
Wondering if I'm ever  
Gonna see you again

Without you  
I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

So close yet so far  
But in my heart you're here with me  
You did not leave  
You just went to live in eternity

Without you  
I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

We will live in the light of the sun again  
Dancing in the river of life and  
Knowing that it'll never end  
Forever by your side  
We'll never have

To say goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity  
I will see you in eternity

As I put down my pencil I buried my head in my pillow my cried.

**Authors' Note:**** Dramatic, eh? The song is Eternity by the Jonas Brothers. I do not own it. I am not the Jonas sister or whatever. So, just a reminder, R&R!!!!!**


	4. Magic

**Author's Note:**** I own nothing. I wish I did. Did anyone see the JB live chat today?! THEY SAID HAPPY B-DAY TO ME!!! YYAAAAAAAAYY!!!! R&R! I won't post the next chapter until I get at least three reviews. I already reviewed for myself, so that's only two more. C'mon, people. Sorry for the long time… skl... o and I may or may not have mono... yay me**

**~Softball**

I was woken up by the sunlight coming through the blinds. I groaned as I heard the birds chirping outside and saw the blue-sky sunny day. It was too happy. It wasn't fair, I mean doesn't the world have any respect for me? My parents just died. Hellloooo!

I slowly got up and changed into dark flare jeans and a tee that said "Peace out." I brushed my hair slightly to make myself presentable, and went to the dining room where I could smell pancakes and eggs, but I felt slightly revolted by the thought of eating anything. I sat down nest to Sarah.

"You want anything?" She asked, not looking up from her food. I looked at the greasy food on the plate. I shook my head.

"Okaay… OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING TO A CONNECT THREE CONCERT TONIGHT!! I AM SOOOOOO JEALOUS!!" Sarah practically screamed in my ear.

"I totally forgot about that…"

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET?! THIS IS LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!!!!" She screamed louder in my ear.

"You can have the ticket if you want…"I muttered. That was not a good idea. Sarah looked like she was having a heart torn out and eaten by a cat that crapped it out and then feed it to her.

"WHAT?! There is NO way I'm letting you do that. I'll drag you to concert if I have to I am NOT letting you ruin your life by not going to this concert!"

"Okay, okay! I'll go! But you have to help me get ready." Sarah looked like she might burst. She loved getting outfits ready and doing hair and make-up.

Sarah looked at her watch. "Okay, we only have four and a half hours to make you look hotter than an oven. I should've gotten you up earlier." Sarah started to mutter about hair and clothing while getting out of her chair and looking out the window. "Oohhh crap," I softly muttered. Sarah turned to face me.

"Shower. Now." She said while pointing towards the bathroom. "Use my straightening shampoo and conditioner, and straighten your hair. I'll be back in two hours. Clean your face too." I pouted and she laughed, pointing towards the bathroom again. I groaned and marched back to Sarah's room, grabbing her straight hair shampoo and a towel. I stripped and went to the bathroom, realizing once I arrived that I had forgotten the conditioner. I put on a towel and rain over to Sarah's room, and dropped the towel in surprise. The man from the other world/place/thing was standing over my clothes and the conditioner. I stared gaping at him, and he stared drooling at my body. I thought I heard him mutter "Whoa," but I'm hoping that I was mistaken. I gathered my wits and grabbed the towel again, blushing probably 1000 shades of red. He shook his head, still staring where I had put the towel.

"Y-you're required at t-the c-council." He said, rather breathlessly.

"Uh, you expect me to go with you." It wasn't a question. "You come to my friend's house, stare at me while I'm naked, and I've only met you twice, let alone do I know your name. I am also supposed to be showering right now, or Sarah will kill me when she gets back. Plus, you didn't say hi."

"Hello, my name is Lucas Cameron Johnson." He retorted, still a little breathless.

"Uh-huh."

"I will be able to send you back here with whatever requirements this 'Sarah' has for you. I can get you back before she gets home." I considered. Might as well.

"Whatever. So where's the portal thingy-ma-bobber?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"The portal is a one-time thing. We're going to transport ourselves there." It was my turn to look at him like he was crazy. He laughed.

"Just trust me." I humphed in reply. He smiled. More like smirked. He grabbed my shoulder (but I could tell he was using restraint) and closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes. You'll get nauseous otherwise." I obeyed. I had the slight feeling of being lifted and put back down. I opened my eyes to a different room then the one that I had arrived in on my first trip here. The floor was again marble, but it was dark, and slightly warm. The room was curved with chairs along the side. The men and women in the chairs stood and bowed before returning to their seats.

"Hello Kita. We have long awaited your arrival to the council." A man said.

"Ummm….okay?" I replied. I noticed that everyone was staring at me. 'Oh no, what did Lucas dress me in?!' I looked down. I was wearing a strapless tight mini-dress. With converse. It looked good but it was a little creepy. It could be so much worse... but it did make a good oppritunity for a song... this would be considered bad to most people. _Who said? I can't wear my converse, with my dress._ I could work with that… hmmm…

"I'm sorry, let us introduce ourselves," The man said. "I'm Joseph Adam Johnson. Lucas is my son. I'm the Governor of Ochara." The rest of the 12 members of council introduced themselves.

"Soo... Why am I here again?" I questioned. I was starting to get uncomfortable (most of the dudes in the room was staring at me… especially Lucas) and a little angry. Why the heck did they send for me? I mean really. Get to the point. I was starting to hate Lucas even more then I already did. I could always blame him for every bad thing that happened thereof.

"As you may know, you are the Princess of The other dimension, that's what this place is called, though some will like a different name. We have been in a war with outskirts of the country. It's where we send all the criminals. They are usually locked up by magic and guarded by skilled magicians and warriors, but they have found a way to summon pure evil. We call them Maligor. They have the ability to suck out one's soul. The Maligor can also can use magic."

"And this has _what_ to do with me?" I questioned, putting as much venom as I could into my voice. I mean, its sooo not my problem. But what is my problem is that my shower time is going down the drain (pardon the pun) and I want that shower!

"This has everything to do with you," Joseph continued, answering my question, "Because this is your land, your people, and you future at stake."

"I can't even fight or use magic! And my future is back on earth. Not here in crazy town. Now send me back!" I yelled at Joseph and Lucas. My fists were balled. I glared at every and anyone that dared look at me. I mean, how DARE they say that my future was at stake? How could being a famous singer/actor have anything to do with the other dimension? I was shaking with fury.

"But these are your people! And you're their princess!" Lucas yelled back. He was equally mad.

"Lucas! Calm!" Joseph reprimanded. "Kita, I wish you to think this over. I will send you back but before you go I would like for you to learn some basic magic." I decided I could live with this decision and grudgingly nodded and followed Joseph as he left the room. He led me through the black stone doors into the white marble halls. The change was stunning. He continued to lead me through the palace and I tried to keep up with the turns in my mind. Left, right, up, right, right, left, down, left, left, out the door, back inside, right, left, right, and then outside once more. We stopped at what appeared to be an archery range.

"This is your weapon. It has been passed down through your family for generations. It is the finest bow. You can see that the two woods, yew and rowan, are seamlessly put together. The string is made of Usharte's tail hair. It can shoot up to a mile with ease."

"Wait, are you going to give that to me?!" I exclaimed. He wouldn't let me within a mile of this thing if he had ever seen me walk across most flat surfaces. My feet would find something to trip over.

"Yes. Try it. You'll be better then you expect." I gave him a look, but took the bow and an arrow, loading it with care. I carefully aimed, and looked over at Joseph.

"And this isn't some type of sick joke, right? You actually want me to try and shoot this..?" I questioned. He chuckled.

"Yes. And you will hit the bulls-eye too, I bet." He said. I rolled my eyes and aimed again. I found myself unconsciously making minor adjustments. I pulled back and checked my aim again. And I let go of the string. Everything slowed down. I watched the arrow shoot through the air. I could see the slip tailwind speed it up. And I watched as it amazingly hit the bulls-eye. But that wasn't the amazing part. It kept going. Until it embedded itself into the wall a few inches deep. The marble wall. Everything sped up again when the arrow was stopped. I gaped at what appeared to be a small hole in the very center of the target. I closed my eyes and looked again. I turned my head to look at Joseph. He seemed impressed but not surprised.

"Yes. I see that this won't be an area we'll have to worry about." He muttered softly. I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or me. Or both. "Moving on to magic. We'll start with the basics." I was still incapable of forming a sentence, so that didn't seem like a good idea to me.

"Sure…." Joseph quickly taught me some quick spells that would be esential. They were a transport spell, an attack spell, a defense spell, and a healing spell that was slightly ineffective. Oddly enough I was able to remember some such as how to read emotions, read minds, and how to mindspeak, which was advanced and some people has trouble with. He sent me home with Lucas who, as promised fixed me so that I had my hair, makeup, and clothes done. Sarah returned and was amazed.

"Woah, you clean up better then I probably could've done for you. I love your converse. I didn't know you had any." Sarah replied. She looked at her watch. "You should get going. If your late I will murder you." I nodded. Sarah wasn't kidding. I took my coat and started to walk to the bus stop. I was glad she was making me go. It would be something to enjoy.

**Author note:**** YOOOOOOOOOO OMG I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! DON"T EAT ME! I hads school problems. I'll update ASAP. By Sunday I'll have another one up I swear!!!!!!**

**Review pwease!!!**

**~Softball**


	5. The Concert

**Author's Note:**** YO! WUZZUP HOME DAWGS? If I actually get this done today then I will be sooo happy! I think that I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. These things called purple shape shifters work for the Maligor, and can take on the shape of anything and imitate it perfectly. There is no way to tell the fake from the real. I am also aware that some things that happen in this chapter are probably impossible, and would never happen, and that there might be some inconsistency's, just bear with me people. Grin and bear it. And OMG I GOT REVIEWS!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS! ****HMJ, JAMIE, AND JONASBROTHERSMUSIC!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! **

**The person that owns Camp rock said that if I could find three guys that were hotter than the Jonas brothers that I could own Camp rock. Dammit.**

My bus stopped a few blocks from the concert. The sound of screaming girls reached my ears, and I sighed and smiled. I was close. I was glad that Sarah had forced me to go, I was starting to feel better than I had since my parents had died. I started walking toward the concert, shivering slightly in my skirt. I hadn't been planning on having to walk to the concert. My jeans and tee shirt wasn't the best for the cold weather at night. When the entrance was visible I squealed and ran the block to the entrance. I showed my front row ticket to the security guard and entered Key arena. I saw several concession stand but my stomach had to many butterflies for me to think that eating would be a good idea. I went down to the lower deck and checked my watch. Ten minutes till the concert started. I waited as I got out a glow stick. I was right up front and would be in front of Nate when the concert started. The ten minutes passed without incident. I was startled when the pyrotechnics started, and Connect three started playing their first song, That's just the way we roll. I got up and started dancing along with the others in the audience. They finished that song with grace and all the girls started screaming, and Shane started to talk into the microphone.

"Hey guys! How's everyone doing tonight?" The resounding screams were deafening. "I can't hear you!" If it was possible, the screams were louder then before. "That sounds pretty good to me." Shane started to scan the crowd. His eyes caught mine and he winked. I smiled in return. "We have a treat for you guys tonight. We're gonna play a new song for you guys. It's called Burnin' up. Ready guys?" Jason and Nate nodded. "Alright then. One, two, three, four!" Guitar started to play and Shane started singing.

"_I'm hot,_

_Your cold,_

_You go around, like you know,_

_Who I am,_

_But you don't,_

_You got me on my toes._

Nate started to sing the chorus. The crowd was going wild. A little to wild. I was in front, and the crowd was lifting some of the shorter people in the air. Connect Three seemed to notice, but didn't sense the eminent danger, and kept singing.

_I'm slipping into lava,_

_And I'ma tryin to keep from going under,_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotta,_

_Cuz I'm burnin up, burnin up, for you, baby._

One of the larger people started to lift me up, while I freaked out, and tried to remember the attack spell that I had learned earlier that day, but couldn't remember because I was freaking out. I started kicking and kicked the person in the stomach, which made them mad, I'm assuming, because I was soon flung onto the stage. My leg hit the stage ledge and I thought I heard a crack, but couldn't linger on the too long because my other leg tripped Nate, and he fell, a look of shock on his face. I could see that he was going to land right on top of me, but there wasn't enough time to react. The guitar landed on my chest, and I believe that both Nate and I heard the crack of what I was assuming was my ribs. Nate grunted and I yelped in pain, not only because of the ribs but also because Nate's knee had hit my leg where it had broken. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, which was a bad idea because of my ribs, and I whimpered slightly. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that Nate was still on top of me, looking down with concern.

"I'm okay… kinda." I breathed, wincing as I took another breath. Shane was over by us now, as was Jason. Nate started to get up, and as he moved he jostled my ribs, causing me to gasp in pain and start to black out. He stopped moving immediately, and said something to Shane that was unintelligible to me, but soon he was off of me. I sighed in relief and started to push myself up, but was stopped by a pain in my ribs. I fell back to the stage. The audience was dead quiet. Shane picked me up, and gave me to Big Bob, their security guard.

"I'll call an ambulance." He said to them. I processed that thought. I couldn't go because I had no money, and Sarah's family had already done enough. I couldn't let them take me there.

"No, can you just take me to the back room? I will be able to leave in a few minutes. I think I just bruised my ribs and leg." I lied. I knew that I had broken both but I knew that I would be able to start healing myself and zap myself to the other dimension.

"Are you sure? It would be no trouble at all." Big Bob replied. I nodded.

"If that's the case, could you stay until after the show? There's a TV in the green room and you could watch from there; I'd think we'd all like to talk with you afterwards, if you're ok with that." Shane said. I silently swore to myself. This would delay me going to the other dimension, but just so I didn't seem rude I said nodded. Shane smiled. Nate grinned, and walked over to me.

"Thanks for saving my guitar, and I'm sorry it hurt you." He whispered quietly so that I only heard. I laughed, and grimaced. Laughing was painful for my ribs.

"No problem." Nate grinned, and I smiled back as Big Bob took me to the back stage room, turned on the TV that showed the concert. They played a few more songs, but I could tell that they weren't completely into the show like they had been earlier, especially Nate and Shane. Before too long the show was over, and Nate, Shane, and Jason came into the room. I started to stand up, but failed when I put weight onto my broken leg. Nate was the only one to notice and looked at me with concern. I smiled weakly, and sat back down.

"Hey. What's your name? And how are you?" Shane quickly asked me.

"I'm Katie Golds, and I'm fine once you get past my ribs and leg." I said, smiling at them. Nate frowned.

"What happened to your leg?" He questioned. I guess he didn't know that I had hit it on the stage. I looked down at it, to see that blood was seeping through the denim. Shit.

"Umm.. I hit it on the stage…" I replied sheepishly. They all looked down, and the blood wasn't missed by them. A look of concern and shock registered on all their faces. Nate kneeled, and touched the blood spot lightly. I yelped in surprise and pain and pulled my leg back, hitting it on the couch, yelping again.

"Katie, would you kill us if we cut off half of your jeans?" Shane asked, "We should probably see your leg." I scoffed at them.

"What? Are you EMT's and teen idols?" I replied sarcastically.

"No, but Shane and I both took medical courses, and can treat things like lacerations, sprains, and broken bones." Nate answered. I blinked in surprise.

"Go ahead then." I muttered. Nate smiled at me.

"Jason, go get the first aid kit. And Katie, we'd like to see your ribs to…" I nodded in reply. Might as well get it over with.

"Ok, could you take of your shirt please?" I nodded and tried o take it off, stopping when a searing pain came from my ribs when I raised my arms to high. I stopped and shrugged.

"I guess I can't…"

"Would you kill us if we killed your shirt to?" I wasn't happy about that proposal. I didn't want to go over to the other dimension in just my cameo. Lucas would probably die. "We could let you have another shirt of ours or our mom's." That made it better.

"Ok. Fine." I muttered. Jason finally back with a huge suitcase sized box labeled "First aid". My jaw dropped. That was the biggest first aid kit I've ever seen. Jason put it on the floor, got out a pair of scissors, and handed them to Nate. He looked up at me, and slowly pulled the jean from the knee away from my skin. I bit my lip and the denim touched my shin. Nate looked back down at the jeans, and made a small cut, and put one side of the scissors into the cut and started to cut the rest of the jean off. The blade was cold against my skin. Nate did his work quickly, and slowly lowered the denim and gasped when he saw my leg. I tried not to look, but the temptation was to great. I leaned forward, being careful to not jostle my ribs, and gasped when I saw my leg. The bone was poking through the skin, and blood was dripping from the cut. I stared in horror, and blacked out.


	6. Is sheher?

**Author's Note:**** This was gonna b a NPOV and SPOV but when I tried it, I failed, so it's another KPOV….i'll try again l8r maybe… also, Jason also took that course…so I tink that's it… gimme 3 reviewes to get chap 7 since I forgot to put that for chap 5…. And remember, I have anonymous review, so you don't have to have an account to review! And here's u go!**

"Do you think she's… her? You know, the one from your dreams?" I heard someone say. I kept my eyes closed. Was I who?

"I think so." Two other people said at the same time.

"She looks like her." One of the two said, "I think she's coming around." I felt a hand placed on my forehead while I tried to remember what had happened, when it came back to me. The concert, my leg, and my ribs. I opened my eyes, to see Nate hovering above me with his hand on my forehead still. The other voice was Shane, and the first one to talk must've been Jason. Nate took his hand back quickly and I tried to get up, but a pair or arms kept me from moving. I panicked and started to attack him using elbows and my arm, it the process hurting myself, until I heard him exclaim "OW!" and decided to stop attacking Shane.

"Oops, sorry!" I muttered with a pained expression on my face, while I moved my arm slowly toward my ribs so I wouldn't hurt them more.

"Stop moving, we're trying to set your leg and your ribs, moving will make it worse." Jason muttered absentmindedly. I looked to where his voice was coming from and saw him working on my leg. I couldn't feel it at all, even thought I could tell that I should be screaming in agony because he was gently putting the bone back into my leg. I could feel myself getting sick, but was determined to not black out again. Jason slowly and carefully moved the bone so that it was lined up but in the process jarred the two bones together causing a pain that I could feel through the medication. I gasped in pain, as tears welled in my eyes and spilled over. I moved to wipe them away but again my arms were locked in place. They ran down my face until Nate gently wiped them away with the back of his hand, and turned to glare at Jason, and by how Shane's head had moved, I assumed that he was glaring at him too. Jason had turned white and was looking at me with a thousand apologies in his eyes. I could tell the pain medicine was wearing off because pain from my leg was starting to radiate back to me.

"Can you finish quickly? The meds are wearing off." I said strained. Jason looked up at me shocked, nodded quickly and got something from his bag. I closed my eyes and leaned back on Shane's chest.

My eyes flew open when Jason's fingers accidently brushed the bone again. I sat up fast as lightening, and magic accidently shot from my fingers shooting Jason back several feet.

"SHIT!" I yelled. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" I jumped off of Shane, who didn't even try to stop me. I landed on my hurt leg, and grimaced in pain, trying to not make any sound, while I limped over to Jason. His eyes were open, his jaw dropped, and he was breathing in shallow gasps. I knelt beside him.

"Jason?" I whispered. I was horrified by what I had done. _If he isn't ok I'm gonna to shoot myself!_ I thought to myself. He gathered himself.

"What…Was… How… what happened?" Jason breathed.

"I can't explain this now. I promise that I'll tell you later if it's nessecary." I answered. Then the worst possible thing happened. I heard a soft 'pop' and turned around to find Lucas. Nate and Shane hadn't moved and were still gaping at everything that had happened in the last minute or so.

_This is gonna be a long night._

**Sorry it's short! But this was a good place to stop… kinda.. so remember, three reviews and at that point I'll have another chapter up!! C'mon people, it takes 30 seconds to review and (in my case with my disease of "OOooOOOoHHhhH shiny object!") a few hours, days, maybe weeks for me to write this for you (I'm a sloooooow writer). So PWEASE PWEASE. O, and Vampire boy (Edward Cullen) is my slave. He'll visit you topless if u review.**

**Edward: WHAT?!**

**Me: SUCK IT UP!**

**~Softballnutster (and Edward)**


	7. More Chaos

**Author's note:**** OMG I'm SO SORRY IT"S LATE!! A lot of things have been going on!!! But here it is! I promise to not do that again!**

"LUCAS?!" I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Kita, we found you were hurt and I was sent to heal you and arrest those that harmed you." Lucas said.

"You JERKFACE! I hurt myself on the stage! And I'll be fine, once you LEAVE! So do your fancy poof thing and GO!" I yelled at him. He seemed slightly taken aback by my anger. I looked at Jason, who seemed to have recovered from my attack, and was standing up. Shane and Nate were also over the shock, and were standing up. I shifted my position which agitated the bone in my leg. I gasped and threw my legs from under me and landed hard on my butt, which shook my ribs, causing me to gasp again. I laid down, closed my eyes, and took a few deep breaths. _STUPID BROKEN BONES!_ I silently yelled at myself. I could hear footsteps coming over to where I lay, but kept my eyes closed. A pair of arms lifted me up to the coach again and I was slowly laid back down onto the couch. I opened my eyes again and glared at Lucas.

"Why are you still here? I told you to leave!" I yelled. I couldn't even look at him anymore. He put his hands up in surrender and poofed away. I sighed in relief. Me walking over to Jason had unset my leg bones, and Jason was starting to slowly and carefully reset the bones in silence.

"Ok, this is going to hurt a little… a bit… ok this is really going to hurt; I'd give u more pain meds but it would probably poison you, so sorry in advance." Jason softly muttered. I nodded.

"Shane, make sure my arms don't move, I don't want to hurt Jason- or anyone- again…" I replied.

"Kay, one, two, three." Jason said. He pushed the bone back inside my leg and placed it adjacent to the rest of the bone. I may have screamed. I don't know because sure enough, I blacked out (go figure.)

* * *

When I woke up (again) I was laying on Shane. The pain meds had completely worn off by then, and Nate (I guessed by his hands) was working on my ribs now, but I tried to keep my breathing normal, because I could hear them talking again about a girl in a dream.

"Guys," Shane was talking "How can we be sure? What would that mean? Maybe it's just a coincidence that she looks like the girl in the dream...?"

"Yeah. Because there are so many girls out there with hazel eyes with golden flecks in them, with red streaked hair, who we meet in our California concert. Your right. It's probably not her." Nate said sarcastically.

"Okay, your right. But what can it mean?" Shane spoke again.

"I don't know…." Nate muttered. " I don't think it matters. I really like her."

"So do I." Shane said, as he shifted positions, causing my breath to hitch. My eyes fluttered open. They all looked at me.

"Hi?" I said. Nate grinned at me.

"Hey, don't talk, I'm fixing your ribs up." He said. I nodded.

"Shane, sit her up. I can't wrap her ribs while she's laying down." Nate said looking up at Shane. A breeze went through the room and I shivered as Shane carefully lifted me upright. My back felt cold from the warmth of his chest. I looked down to try and figure out why I was so cold and nearly (but didn't; I'd been doing it too often…) gasped in surprise. There I was, in front of Connect 3, the cutest band ever, in my bra. My jaw dropped open and I looked at Nate, mouth still agape.

"Wha- oh." He blushed. He was so cute when he blushed. "Er. We, uh, had to get rid of your, uh, shirt and cami to fix your ribs." He stuttered. I laughed at his embarrassment. Jason, who was sitting on the coach next to Shane also chuckled, while Shane tried to not burst out in hysterics.

"You can use one of our shirts or our parents shirt's when he's done wrapping your ribs." Shane said to me, I just nodded.

"Speaking of parents, where are yours? We called for your parents to come and pick you up like 3 hours ago….?" Jason said. I winced.

"Um… I don't have parents. They died in a car crash two days ago. I came alone." I whispered. Shane turned around to punch Jason's arm.

"Nice going dimwit!" Shane exclaimed.

"Ow! What the heck?" Jason yelped. I laughed. Nate frowned.

"Then where are you staying?" he asked.

"I was staying with one of my friends…"

"Was?" Nate questioned.

"I don't think I should anymore. You saw how fast Lucas was to come here when he thought I was hurt. That must mean that the shifters are probably going to attack. And if I'm with anyone, they'll become targets to." I said, without thinking first. "Oh crap…. Forget I said anything, ok?"

Nate had been attaching the end of the bandage to the side opposite him, but as I spoke he stopped from shock. That had been happening a lot…

"I think you should explain now." Nate said, finished with the bandage.

"Um… no thanks, I'm good…" I said.

"Katie, tell us what this is about." Nate repeated. I looked down and sighed.

"Fine." I said. "I found out about this all about a week ago. I was just sitting in a softball field, when—" I looked up, abruptly stopping my story. Something behind Nate had caught my eye.

"No!" I whispered softly. "NO!" I yelled.

* * *

**Author's note: ok. Here u go. I'm so sorry about the delay again, life has just been really hectic and I totally forgot about this until brasilgal made a review so u owe it to her!! **


End file.
